


Thanks For The Dare Asshole

by TheShieldAU



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShieldAU/pseuds/TheShieldAU
Summary: Roman and Ash dared Dean to kiss Seth.Leading to more than that xD





	Thanks For The Dare Asshole

It was only meant to be part of a drunken truth or dare game at Seth's house where Dean was dared to do something off-the-cuff, but now here his is, deeply kissing Seth in front of Roman and Ash and both of them are lost in their own little world.

Seth had basically pulled Dean into his lap and his hands were running over Dean's back and ass. Dean couldn’t help but moan into Seth's mouth at the feeling as he clung onto Seth.

“Dean." Seth rasped when he broke the kiss for a short moment of time in his deepest nasally voice, sending shivers of arousal through Dean, and Dean's eyes were dark with want. Just before their lips could touch again they were interrupted by a polite cough.

“Erhm, Seth Dean.., we’re still here too…” Roman said awkwardly, not looking at either of them while Ash was very busy with staring at her phone.

“Well get out then,” Seth growled as he pulled Dean even closer to him, his hands resting on the small of Dean's back.

“Eh? Okay, yeah, see you guys tomorrow, I guess?” Roman said as he got up quickly, making a break for the door and leaving the room. Ash followed him shortly after with a loud 'BYE MY DUDES' and then he and Seth were all alone.

As soon as they left Seth picked him up and carried him to the bed, throwing him onto it.

Dean looked up to Seth with his heart pounding fast, “Seth, what-, what are you doing?”

With one quick movement Seth has on top of him, pinning him to the bed. Dean licked his lips nervously and he saw Seth’s eyes flicker down to his mouth, following the movements of his tongue and his heart started beating even faster.

“I’m gonna continue where we left off,” with that Seth’s lips were back on Dean’s and he couldn’t help but melt into the kiss, his hand against Seth’s neck and Seth’s hand entangled in his hair to pull them even closer together.

His mouth opened in a soft moan, giving Seth the opportunity to quickly slip in his tongue and explore his eager mouth. He was totally lost in the kiss when Seth grinded his hips against Dean’s, making him gasp when he felt Seth’s erection brush against him.

Seth backed up a little bit, his face mere inches apart from Dean's, and Dean whined at the sudden loss of Seth’s lips against his.

“You want this, right Dean? You really want this?” Seth asked, his voice low and heavy with desire. Dean nodded quickly, he had never thought of doing this with Seth before but now he wanted Seth with every fiber of his being.

“Oh thank fuck,” he heard Seth whisper just before he started pressing kisses along Dean's jaw line, slowly trailing down Dean's neck to his collarbone, sucking and biting here and there, causing Dean to moan.

“Dean,” Seth panted, “Take off your shirt,” and before he did as he was told he motioned Dean to do the same. 

Seth backed off a little bit so he could take off his own shirt and when he looked back down at Dean, the blonde was shirtless. His hungry eyes took in the sight and one of his hands gently stroked Dean's chest. “Beautiful,” he softly whispered to himself.

Meanwhile Dean was taking in the sight of a shirtless Seth, he was so beautiful that he just took Seth’s breath away. His gaze slowly traveled up towards Seth’s face, letting his baby blue eyes lock with Seth's chocolate brown eyes.

They both held their breath for a few seconds, staring into each other's eyes. Dean noticed want and admiration dancing inside Seth's beautiful brown eyes but also something else, something he couldn’t really place.

However he couldn’t think about it for very long as Seth’s hand that was still stroking his chest grazed one of his nipples, causing him to moan and Seth’s eyes flared up with lust and the moment was gone.

Seth dove down and started planting kisses on Dean's torso as if in a frenzy, one of his hands twisting Dean’s nipple. A loud moan escaped Dean’s mouth as Seth gently nipped on his other nipple, his hands entangled in Seth's floofy long hair.

“Jesus, that feels good,” he stammered.

“I’m not Jesus but thanks for the compliment I guess,” Seth said with a smirk and Dean couldn’t help but laugh.

“Just get on with it and make me feel good, ya dick.”

“Your wish is my command,” Seth said in a lustful voice, suddenly serious again, sending shivers of anticipation down his spine.

Seth slowly left a trail of kisses along his stomach, going lower and lower until he got to Dean’s pants that had been a little too small for quite a while now. With a lazy smile he unzipped them and freed Dean's cock.

He slowly stroked it a few times, causing Dean to squirm and whine, loving the way he could make Dean fidget when he suddenly dipped down, his tongue swirling over the tip before he took Dean in, making him curl his toes and tighten his fists because of the sudden pleasure.

“S-Seth,” Dean managed to say in shock between his moans in, Seth's mouth just felt too good.

Seth let go of him with a wet popping sound, “What? Something wrong?”

“No, it’s just, it’s just that you’re sucking my dick right now,” he said, making a vague hand gesture.

“And I have no problems with that whatsoever,” Seth said while grinning, “Now, let’s get rid off those pants,” he swiftly pulled off Dean's pants and briefs, leaving him completely naked in front of Seth.

Seth took a short moment to take in the view, his gaze swooping over Dean, sending shivers down Dean’s spine, before he went down on Dean again. 

Grabbing the base with his hand, the other hand resting on Seth's hip, he took Dean in again, swirling his tongue around the tip.

Dean moaned loudly as he lay there, one hand entangled in Seth's soft long hair and the other covering his eyes, and took him all his self control to not thrust his hips upwards into Seth's mouth.

Seth slowly took in more of Dean, going as far as he could, and he started sucking and licking, his hand stroking the base of Dean’s cock.

“Fuck,” he panted while shivers of pleasure ran through him, lowering his arm so he could look at Seth, “That feels good. Fuck!”

Seth slowly pulled back and grinned, his hand still stroking Dean, “Awesome! And we haven’t even started properly yet,” he said as he wet one of his fingers with his mouth, “Unfortunately I have no lube here so we’ll have to do it like this. Hope you don’t mind.”

“Wha-, no, no I don’t mind,” he mumbled, distracted by the feeling of Seth’s hand around his dick, swiping over the head and spreading out the precum

Seth smiled and took Dean into his mouth once more, licking along the shaft, making Dean moan, distracting the blonde as he quickly slipped his wet finger into him.

He gasped and stiffened for a moment, not yet used to the unfamiliar feeling. Dean looked up to him with questioning eyes, silently asking if he was doing okay. Dean took a deep breath and nodded, letting Seth know that everything was fine, and Seth continued his blow job and working Dean open.

It didn’t take Seth long to turn Dean into a squirming mess, one of his hands twisted in Seth's hair while the other was tightly grasping the sheets as he panted and moaned as Seth swirled his tongue around his dick and pumped his fingers in and out of Dean.

A familiar feeling started to pool in his stomach and he tugged on Seth’s hair, “Seth, Seth, I’m going to cum,” he moaned, trying to make Seth let go of his cock but Seth’s mouth stayed on it firmly, sucking even harder after Dean’s announcement.

“Goddamnit Seth,” he managed to groan just before his orgasm washed over him. Hot spurts of cum shooting into Seth's mouth that was still around his dick, catching all of his cum letting not a single drop go to waste. When Dean had shot all of his load Seth swallowed it all, cleaning Dean's cock with one final lick and when he let go and obscenely loud, wet pop could be heard.

“Jesus christ, Seth,” Dean whispered, “that was one of the best blow jobs I’ve ever gotten.”

“Glad I could be of service,” Seth said with a smirk and Dean pulled him in for a deep kiss, his tongue exploring Seth’s mouth and he could taste his own cum.

Seth cradled his face, angling the kiss, making it even deeper and Dean moaned into Seth’s mouth, his post orgasm haze disappearing quickly as the kiss kept going.

After what felt like forever he broke the kiss and rested his head against the crook of Seth’s neck, whispering his name softly.

“Seth, I want you in me, please?” he asked, looking up into Seth’s eyes.

He saw Seth swallow hard as the pure want flashed over his face.

“Of course,” he whispered back as he moved towards the head of the bed, resting his back against the headboard and pulling Dean towards him.

"Would you be okay with riding me Dean?” he asked in a sultry voice, twisting one of Dean's nipples.

The idea twisted his gut in pleasurable anticipation and it made him hard again immediately, that and the nipple twisting.

“Yes,” he managed to pant, making Seth grin.

“Good boy,” he whispered before he pulled Dean in for a kiss, sending shivers of arousal towards Dean’s groin and Seth slipped two of his fingers back into Dean, opening him up some more and soon Dean was riding his fingers with an ecstatic expression, making precum leak out of Seth’s cock.

“Dean,” Seth panted, “Do you think you’re ready?”

“I was born ready,” he said with a smirk, thrusting downwards to meet Seth’s fingers, “get that dick of yours into my ass, I need it.”

Seth grinned and winked, “You’re wish is my command,” and he pulled out his fingers slowly, moving his hands to rest on Dean’s hips.

Dean slowly lowered himself onto Seth, shivering as the tip slid in without a problem causing Seth to moan obscenely loud. Suddenly he wanted all of Seth in him and he slammed his hips down, hissing at the sweet burn of Seth filling him up.

“Oh sweet jesus,” Seth moaned, “Are you okay Dean?”

“Yes,” he panted, “I kinda like the sweet burn,” he smirked, making Seth gulp.

“I’m gonna move now so you better be ready,” he said as he suddenly started thrusting his hips, making Seth’s cock slide in and out of him.

Seth moaned loudly as Dean rode him with his head thrown back, Seth’s hands on Dean’s hips with a grip so hard that there would definitely be bruises the next morning but Dean didn’t care as he clung to Seth, his arms thrown around Seth’s neck.

Seth’s name fell from his lips in a constant stream, an ecstatic look on his face as he thrusted his hips up and down. He could feel Seth's eyes rest on his face, taking in all of his expressions and it made him feel even hotter on the inside, urging him to go even faster.

Dean cried out when he suddenly felt Seth’s hand around his cock, stroking it in the same pace as his hips and he quickly pulled Seth in for a deep kiss, whispering his name just before their lips touched.

When he pulled back Seth chased after his lips and the slight shift in their position caused Seth to hit Dean’s prostate and he moaned loudly into the other’s mouth.

“Oh shit Seth, that felt amazing, holy shit,” he cried out as he thrusted downwards, trying to hit the same sweet spot and when he hit it again his vision started to blur with pleasure.

“Seth, so good, jesus christ,” he moaned loudly as he rode Dean aiming for that sweet spot over and over again and hitting it each time while Seth stroked his cock in a fast pace and showered his neck with quick kisses and bites.

“I won’t be able to hold on much longer,” he panted, “It feels so good.”

“I’m also almost there as well,” Seth moaned, “Jesus, Dean you’re so good, it feels amazing.”

Dean grinned and twisted one of his hands in Seth’s hair, tugging him closer, their mouths crashing into each other for a sloppy kiss, their tongues exploring the mouth of the other and when Seth pulled back he gently bit Dean's lower lip, making him moan.

Seth's thumb swept over the tip of Dean's cock at the same moment Dean hit the sweet spot and suddenly he cried out as his orgasm swept through him, hot streaks of come shooting out and landing on his and Seth’s stomach.

His orgasm made him clench down on Seth and soon he was coming as well, moaning Dean’s name over and over as he filled Dean up.

Dean laid panting against Seth's chest with Seth still in him and his arms wrapped around him, enjoying the feeling of his post orgasm haze.

He felt incredible, he had never had such amazing sex in his life nor had he ever came so hard. He sighed in content, feeling all fuzzy and warm inside, when he felt Seth press a kiss against his hair.

He lazily shifted a bit so he could see the face of the other man and tilted his head questioningly when he saw the way Seth was looking at him, a soft and warm look in his eyes, warmth hiding behind his smile. He wanted to say something but Seth spoke before any words could leave his mouth.

“I love you, Dean,” he said and Dean’s mouth fell open in surprise, “I’m in love with you and I want you to know that I’ve never been more in love with anyone as much as I am with you. I’m sorry that I’m telling you all of this now, but I only realised how much you meant to me when we started making out,” he said while awkwardly rubbing his neck, “I knew that there was something, felt that there was something, but I never realised it for what it was and I’m sorry. I-, I hope that this doesn’t freak you out too much and that we will still be friends.”

There was a pleading look in his eyes now and it made Dean think of a puppy that was afraid of being abandoned. He was silent for a few moments, looking into Seth's chocolate brown eyes, seeing the love in there mixed together with hope and fear.

“Well, I’ve had your dick in me, hell, it’s still in me so I guess you’ll just have to take responsibility and be my boyfriend, Rollins.” he joked before he got serious, “I love you too, Seth. At least I think I do, I never thought about it till tonight either but these feelings, they’re so strong, I think that it’s love. I’m sorry that I can’t be sure but I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this about someone else before.”

He felt Seth’s chest relax as he sighed with relief, “That’s good enough for me, you thinking that you love me, I’ll take it,” he said as his eyes shone brightly, pulling Dean in for a chaste kiss, their lips brushing together.

“I love you Seth,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Seth said softly as he threw his arms around Dean's neck, going for a deeper, more passionate kiss this time, Seth pressing their chests together as they both got lost in the kiss.

When they broke apart Dean smirked, “It seems you’re ready for another round,” he said while he thrusted his hips, making Seth bite his lips to hold back a moan.

“I think I am,” Seth said with a grin just before he pressed his lips against Dean’s once more.

~Epilogue~

Dean grunted as he began to wake, his eyes fluttering open to try and orientate himself. He was wrapped up in strong arms, facing Seth’s broad chest and when he lifted his gaze to look at Seth’s face he found himself staring straight into Seth's twinkling eyes.

“Good morning sunshine,” he whispered, “Did you sleep well?”

He groaned something unintelligibly and Seth smiled, “I will take that as a yes.”

“It was alright,” he muttered.

“Oh don’t lie Dean,, you slept like a baby while I held you.”

“Whatever. My ass is fucking sore though.”

Seth raised an eyebrow, “Are you really surprised that your ass is sore after everything we did last night?”

“No,” he pouted, “not really.”

Seth gave him a smug I-told-you-so-look, making Dean grumble, “Shut up, you smug fucker.”

They were silent for a few minutes after that, just enjoying being in the presence of the other until Seth broke the silence.

“You know, we should be really thankful for the dare. Otherwise we wouldn’t have realised our feelings for each other.”

“Yeah we should definitely thank the person who came up with that dare, only I don’t remember if it was Ash or Roman,” he said, his voice trailing off as he squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to remember who exactly had thought of the dare.

Seth frowned, “Hmm, I don’t remember who dared us either. To tell you the truth, I don’t really recall that much of the night besides our awesome sexy times,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at the end of his sentence.

Dean rolled his eyes, “Oh shut up.”

“But I am actually as good as everybody else pretends to be.

“Hey, don’t go stealing my quotes!” he interrupted.

p>“But for real, we should thank both Ash and Roman for getting us together since we can’t remember which one exactly dared us.”

Dean snorted, “I think that they already know that we got together, seeing as we were sucking face in front of them just before you ordered them to get out so you could be alone with me.”

“We should thank them nonetheless,” Seth said just before he pressed a quick kiss on Dean's lips.

~Fin~


End file.
